The Muggle and The Pureblood
by rachelxxray
Summary: Vanessa Mallory's fate is waiting for her a Hogwarts. A school she's never heard of. A mission she's never dreamt of doing, but one other person also has a mission. Draco Malfoy's mission is to stop her, but can either of them complete their tasks?DracoOC
1. Leaving What I Know

The Muggle and The Pureblood

It was time to go she though as she forced herself out of bed. Today was the day that she would be heading to King's Cross Train Station to start her fifth year at a new school called Hogwarts.

Just the thought of the school made her cringe and she quickly found herself rolling back over into bed; only to be woken up by her old brother Matt, who would be going into his seventh year at the same school.

'Nessa! Nessa wake up!'he yelled, getting more annoying every second.

'Matty I'm not going!' Vanessa yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

Matt and Vanessa had only known each other for a few months, since their parents had gotten married at the beginning of the summer. But already the two got along great. Although the same could not be said about the relationship between Vanessa and her new step-father Steve, because it was because of him that Vanessa now had to go to this new school.

'Ness...Nessa please get up!' Matt said, continuing to beg.

Suddenly there was a loud _crack_, which caused Vanessa and Matt to look in the direction of the sound. Only to Vanessa's dismay was Steve; who had just apparated in to her room.

'GET-'she began to yell angrily-she hated when he did that-

'UP!' Steve finished, 'NOW!

Or you'll make yourself and Matt late' he said sternly walking out of the room with Matt close behind him leaving Vanessa alone.

'I don't wanna go to the stupid school.' she muttered to herself, but still began to get ready.

When Vanessa entered the kitchen downstairs she was fully ready. Her hair was how it usually was; long, dark, loose ringlets and her make up was simple. In her mind she had no one to impress so why bother?

But she was quickly rushed into the car. Catching the odd word from either Steve or her mother Angela like 'late' and 'train tickets'.

A lot had changed since Steve and Angela had gotten married. The school Vanessa and Matt were going to for instance was no ordinary school. It was in fact a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry because Steve and his son Matt were both wizards. So, it had been decided by Steve and Angela that Vanessa attend too. Of course Matt had tried as hard as he could to teach her all the basic magic she'd need to know before heading into year five and even taken her to a place called Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies. While Steve had spoken to Albus Dumbledore-the head master-to allow her to attend.

As Vanessa walked through King's Cross she began to regret not bringing her best friend Paul along with her to say goodbye.

'So which platform are we going to?'Vanessa asked.

"Nine and Three-quarters.' Matt answered with a smile.

Taking it as a joke Vanessa laughed and continued to walk.

'Here we are!'exclaimed Steve.

'And where is here?'Angela questioned, a skeptical look on her face.

'Well through that wall is Platform Nine and Three-quarters' Steve explained casually

'Through the what? I-I thought that was a joke!' the teenager gasped, looking frantically from Matt to Steve; wanting on e of them to say it was just a joke.

'No joke Ness' Matt assured.

'Now your mother and I can't accompany you; lots to do at home. But don't worry Vanessa , Matt will make sure you get settled.' Steve said 'Matt you go first.'

Matt nodded and lined himself and his trolley up facing the wall dividing platforms nine and ten and began to walk towards it. But to Vanessa and Angela's amazement instead of crashing into the wall Matt went right through.

'That's unbelievable.' Vanessa heard her mother say in awe.

'Ok Nessa, it's your turn. Have a good term dear.' her mother said.

Without realizing it Vanessa found herself running full force towards the brick wall.

'_Oh...my...god'_ she thought, _'and this is how I die.'_

But before she could slow down she had gone through the barrier and crashed into a dark haired boy who was talking to Matt.

'Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!' Vanessa apologized while helping the boy pick up his belongings that had fallen.

'It's fine. Are you okay though?' the boy questioned once all his things had been picked up.

'Yeah, I'm fine, thank-you.' Vanessa replied

The boy gave her a small smile then turned back to Matt.

'So did you hear what happened to Angelina?' Matt asked then other boy

'No, What happened?'

'Her parents transferred her to Beauxbatons.'

'What! So now we have to hold tryouts for a new chaser?! Oh man.'

'Hey Nessa. You should tryout for Quidditch. It's a lot like soccer.' Matt said

'Yeah except on broomsticks and killer balls' the other boy laughed, referring to the bludgers

'Quidditch?' the girl asked

'It's a wizard sport.' he said to Vanessa

'Oh by the way Harry this is my step sister Vanessa. Nessa, this is Harry Potter.

'Hi Vanessa smile shyly

'Hi' Harry said back, relived to meet someone who wasn't star-struck when they first met him.

'All seventh year prefects please report to the front of the train, thank you.' a loud voice boomed, the sound filling the whole station.

'Oh that's me! Better run. Have a nice ride you two. Harry, say hi to Ron for me will you?' Matt yelled as he made his way to the front of the train.

'_Great, now what am I suppose to do?' _Vanessa though.

As if reading her mind Harry said, 'You can sit with me and my friends.' and with that he led Vanessa onto the Hogwarts Express, where Harry's friends were saving him a seat.


	2. The First Incounter

When him and Vanessa entered the compartment a boy with fiery red hair was quick to ask, 'Hey Harry! Who's the girl?' Making Vanessa's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

'Ronald! That's so impolite!' said a girl with bushy brown hair.

'Well Ron,'Harry laughed 'this is Vanessa Mallory...she's Matt's step-sister.'

'Oh...'was all Ron could manage to say.

'Well nice to meet you Vanessa, Hermione Granger...and _that_ over there is Ron-ald- Weasley.' she snickered pointing at Ron, who in turn shot Hermione a nasty look.

'Hi' Vanessa said shyly and took a seat next to Hermione. The four fifth years began to talk. Hermione rambled on to Vanessa about spells she'd already memorized for fifth year while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch, until someone opened their compartment door.

'Any room? I need a-' but the boy stopped when he saw who was sitting in the compartment.

'Ew...it's you three. Nevermin-' he started to say, till his eyes stopped on Vanessa.

'And who are you?' the blonde boy asked, leaning up against the compartment door frame.

'Get lost Malfoy. She's not interested.' Harry barked

'What's the matter Potter? Jealous?' he looked back at Vanessa, 'By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy and...you are?'

'Ummm Vanessa Mallory...'

'Oh right. Your Matt's new step-sister right?'

'Yeah. His Dad and my Mom got married at the beginning of the summer.'

'Hmm. What's your mother's name?' Draco asked

'Angela Conners.' Vanessa mumbled

'Well I've never heard of that witch before-'

'Oh no. Neither of my parents are witches...or...umm..wizards.'

'Ew!' Draco cried, 'You-You pathetic, dirty ...MUDBLOOD! Don't ever speak to me again!' and with that he stormed off, leaving Vanessa extremely confused, yet slightly relieved.

'Don't worry about him.' Hermione said 'My parents are muggles too. It's not that uncommon anymore. Just people like Malfoy have a problem accepting it.' she continued

'Muggle?' the raven-haired girl questioned, tipping her head to one side indicating that she was confused.

'It means people with non-magic powers.' Harry laughed

'Oh.' Vanessa smiled

For rest of the ride the four teen talked about the up coming year, the summer and smiled and laughed non-stop.

Finally the train came to a screeching stop and the sound of feet shuffling and chatter filled the hallway. Both now changed into their Hogwarts robes, Hermione grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her out the compartment door.

People pushed, shoved, shuffled, bumped, laughed while Vanessa tightened her grip on Hermione's hand as they approached a group of students wearing green and black robes. Hermione luckily slipped through the group but Vanessa lost her grip on Hermione's hand, causing her to slam into someone.

'Watch where you're going mudblood!' Malfoy sneered

'You really think insulting me make you better than me? Well for your information _Malfoy_ it doesn't.' Vanessa shot back, making sure to look Malfoy right in the eye.

'Ohh.' fellow students who had stopped to watch added.

Vanessa quickly walked off but Malfoy quickly caught up to her and pushed Vanessa against an compartment door with such force that Vanessa let out a slight whimper. In a harsh whisper Malfoy said, 'Don't you ever speak to me like that again, or you will learn quickly how to respect me... and others who are above you.'

With that he left out a nearby door. Vanessa stood there for a moment then left out the same door.

When Vanessa got outside the door, she immediately saw Harry waiting for her.

'Where'd Hermione and Ron go?' she wondering

Once again Harry already knew what she was wondering and said, 'Ron and Hermione have prefects duty and have to take care of the first years; y'know, make sure the giant squid doesn't get them.' Harry saw the look on Vanessa's face then quickly added 'you can come up to the castle with me.'

Vanessa smiled and continued talking to Harry.

By the time the two of them reached the castle the two teens had realized they both had a lot in common. Just like Vanessa, Harry had been raised in the muggle world with is Aunt and Uncle-who Harry constantly reminded how extremely unpleasant they were-when his parents were killed by a Dark Wizard named Voldemort . Harry had informed Vanessa of the four houses at Hogwarts which were: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

When everyone reached the school Vanessa stepped out of the carriage she had rode up in. While admiring the castle she failed to notice a fresh patch of mud and slipped in it.

'Ah!' the brunette screamed as she fell straight onto her back., 'Great' she mumbled from the ground.

'Great.' she muttered from the ground.

So she heard Harry snicker as he stepped over her and onto the Hogwarts grounds.

'Are you gonna help me up or what? Vanessa asked from the muddy ground.

'Of course I will.' Harry smiled pulled her up, only when he did Vanessa's face ended up being so close to Harry's that she could feel his breath on her cheek and at last Vanessa noticed Harry's brilliant green eyes

'Um..oh..no..' Vanessa mumbled, moving away from Harry noticing the mud all over her robes and began trying to brush it off. Which seemed to only be making it worse.

'Oh let me help you.' Harry said, by saying a quick incantation the mud vanished instantly.

'I'll have to remember that one.' Vanessa laughed.

'Now.' he said, 'You are ready for dinner.' Harry quickly grabbed her hand and led her inside.


End file.
